Many pet harnesses merely include a plurality of interconnected straps. For the comfort of the animal, and for fashion purposes, some pet harnesses include a fabric portion which has the straps connected thereto. A problem associated with these harnesses is that the fabric will tend to tear at the connection of the straps thereby destroying the integrity of the harness. Such is particular prevalent in harnesses for larger dogs whose strength will tend to tear the fabric harnesses.
Thus, the need exists for a comfortable, attractive, fabric harness which has the strength to prevent the tearing of the straps from the fabric.